


Are you okay?

by purpleavocado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: Gary's in a Pokemon Center. the same one Ash and his friends are in. Maybe they'll take this time to catch up. . .or comfort each other?
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 12





	Are you okay?

Ash bolted upright, sweating and gasping for air, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Wiping them away, he looked around the darkened room. Breathing a sigh of relief that his 3 roommates were still sleeping, he slipped out of bed, being careful not to jostle the yellow mouse that was sleeping peacefully. He glanced once more at the teens and young girl slumbering, pulled a t-shirt on, and slipped out the door.

He climbed carefully down the stairs, trying not to wake the sleeping occupants of the Pokemon Center. He went into the cafeteria, grabbing a mug of steaming hot chocolate, pouring in a handful of mini marshmallows, because you can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows.

He gazed at the nearly empty room, with usually warm brown but now empty and distant eyes sliding past the head full of spiky auburn hair-wait, what? There was only one person Ash knew who had that hair. But what was he doing here, in Kalos? He was supposed to be in Viridian, taking care of his gym.

Ash approached the male at the table and sat down across from him. Black eyes rose from where he was staring at his laptop. Once he saw who was sitting there, he gave a tired smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Ashling?"

"And aren't you supposed to be in Viridian, Gare-Bear?"

"Tch. I needed to get away. Too stuffy."

A pause.

Gary Oak looked at his old friend-turned-rival-turned-friend-again with concern clearly evident in his eyes. "Why are you up, Ash?"

Ash sighed, taking a sip of his scalding hot drink. Clearing his throat, he answered, "What do you think? It was a nightmare."

Gary pursed his lips in sympathy. "Which one?"

Ash shuddered. "It was-well-Rota turned into Alamos which turned into Altomare which turned into Rota again," he said as fast as he could.

Gary winced. "Oof. Are you-I mean, are you okay? That sounds like it was pretty rough."

Ash nodded. "Yeah," he answered softly, "Yeah, it was."

Not wanting to talk about it, Ash glanced at the clock. 4 a.m. Jeez. 

''So. . .if you're here, who's taking care of the gym?(A/N: my headcanon is that sometime while Ash was in Unova, Gary took over the Viridian City Gym.)

''Green.''

''Mmm.''

Ash and Gary sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being the taps and clicks of the keyboard. Finally, at. . .5:30 a.m, Ash stood and went to the counter for two more cups of chocolate. Sitting back down, he slid one of the mugs to Gary, who gave a small smile in appreciation. 

When the sun came up, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena came downstairs to find Ash and Gary exchanging stories. The end.


End file.
